


Be Alone With Me

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Hunk and Keith start to talk, and talk, and talk. Until they don't(Or five times Hunk and Keith talked and one time they didn't)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should update this daily. Hope you enjoy!

"Hunk, can I talk to you in private, alone, without anyone else?" Keith's face was almost entirely red. He'd had that blush since he'd walked in and sat down next to Hunk.

Hunk gave him a confused look and nodded, nervousness growing in his stomach. Maybe Keith had noticed his crush on him and he was disgusted. In fact, he was probably about to tell Hunk to back off and stop talking to him unless it was entirely necessary. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. Hunk wasn't really the most popular guy at the Garrison after all.

Keith got up and went towards the door, waiting for Hunk to follow him. Hunk shakily got up and looked at Lance for help. Noticing his look Lance just smiled at him and gave him a subtle thumbs up. It couldn't possibly be that Keith wanted Hunk to back off like he'd first thought. Lance wouldn't be giving him a thumbs up if it was anything like that. Though he did pretend to hate Keith a whole lot so it was always a possibility.

A voice took him out of his thoughts, "You coming? We can always talk later maybe, but I'd really like to right now if you can maybe." As he talked, Keith's voice seemed to get higher and higher, and he seemed to have gotten even redder, if that was possible.

Hunk looked away from Lance and followed Keith to the door, "Yeah, I'll be right there."

They went out the door and walked through the corridor to wherever Keith wanted to go. Hunk was too nervous to really notice where. Finally Keith stopped abruptly and Hunk almost bumped into him. Hunk looked around, they were right in front of the kitchen door. Why were they going to the kitchen? Did Keith want him to show him how to cook? Why would that need to be private?

Keith opened the door with his left hand and took Hunk's hand with his right, leading him inside the kitchen, "I know this is a weird place to say this I guess. But Lance told me to not go to a room where you'd feel trapped just in case, and the common room is, well, common and I couldn't think of another place to say this," Keith paused looking down at his own fidgeting hands.

Oh gosh he was about to tell Hunk that he was flattered by his crush but it wasn't reciprocated and that Hunk needed to stop being so so so nice to him. Not that Hunk really thought he'd been acting weird around Keith, but who really knew with that guy. Sure, he was amazing and brave and caring and that was why Hunk liked him so much, but he'd lived alone for almost an entire year, maybe he noticed anything Hunk did that was a little beyond purely platonic.

Finally, Keith took a deep breath and looked up, still blushing, "Hunk I really like you, as more than a friend."

Hunk stared at Keith, speechless. This had to be a prank. There was no way a guy like _Keith_ actually had a crush on Hunk. Especially since if he did that would make the crush mutual, which just didn't happen to people. Especially not Hunk.

"So, I guess that's a thank you but no thanks?" Hunk almost jumped at Keith's voice. "You can just forget this entire thing happened, really it's no biggie. Just forget all about this." Keith nodded and turned to leave. Hunk tried to go after him, but found that he was frozen in place.

Keith was almost at the door before Hunk managed to finally move. He ran forward and took Keith's wrist before he could leave, "Wait! Keith, wait." Keith turned around and looked at Hunk. He was so cute. Even with Keith's prior confession, Hunk had trouble forcing the words out. "Keith, I like you too. Also as more than a friend."

At his word, Keith's eyes widened and he turned towards Hunk completely. Hunk felt his heart hammering in his chest. This was the part where Keith laughed at him probably. Instead, he just looked awed, "You do?"

"Yeah for a while now,"

"For a while?" Keith scowled, "Lance didn't tell me though! He was super vague the entire time. Dick."

Hunk chuckled, "Well, he didn't really know. I was sort of scared he'd be offended or something because of the whole rivalry thing you two have going on."

Keith considered that for a second and frowned, "Still, but whatever, it doesn't matter anymore." Keith right stepped into Hunk's personal space, "I was just wondering if you'd mind if I kissed you? Right now. If you want."

Hunk smiled softly, and leaned forward pressing his lips to Keith's for a second, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"  
  
Hunk looked a little stunned at Keith's question, "Uh, I don't know."  
  
Oh no. Was that not okay to ask yet? Sure, they'd been dating at least a month, but between looking for Shiro and fighting off Galra, they hadn't gone on more than three 'dates'. And even those dates were just staying away from everyone else in the Castle with a dinner Hunk made them. They were great obviously, but Keith never would've considered that a date on Earth. But Keith sort of figured spending a significant amount of their time more or less in each other's brains while fighting evil aliens sort of blurred all the rules about when it was too early to ask things like that in a relationship. Keith just really hoped this wasn't the moment where he found out Hunk thought differently.  
  
After a few moment, Hunk spoke again, "It's not because I'm against the idea, it's just I don't⎼I kick when I sleep."  
  
"That's fine, I was just offering it because I noticed you probably don't sleep enough. I thought maybe being together would help a bit."  
  
Hunk looked at him with wide eyes, "It's that noticeable?"  
  
Keith frowned, "Kind of? I don't think anyone else noticed, except maybe Lance. I only figured it out because you never used to fall asleep in class back at the Garrison, and now you fall asleep during the day and stuff."  
  
"You paid that much attention to me at the Garrison?" Hunk asked curiously.  
  
"I, uh, well, you were a really good engineer!" Keith stammered, "Loads of people wanted you to work with them. And I guess it didn't hurt that you were always really handsome."  
  
Hunk beamed, "That's so sweet! I can't believe you used to have a crush on me!"  
  
"I didn't have a crush! And that's not the point anyway!" said Keith, feeling his face redden, "The point is that you don't sleep well, and I want to know if you think sharing a bed will help you. Or something. Or if you just want to sleep with me even if it doesn't help."  
  
"Of course I'd like to babe," Hunk answered, "but I wasn't joking before I do kick. These days I tend to get nightmares, and if I get one I don't want to accidentally kick you or wake you up in the middle of the night,"  
  
Keith considered Hunk's words for a second, "Well if it's just that, there's really no problem. I can survive being kicked or being woken up. And who knows? Me being there might help you sleep better, that's definitely worth it."  
  
"Well, if you're sure. But if it bothers you, you have to tell me. Got it?"

"I will, don't worry. It's a date then?" Hunk nodded and Keith continued, "Your room or mine?"  
  
"Mine? It's closer,"  
  
"Okay, see you there after dinner? I was supposed to meet Allura and some members of the Blade about fifteen minutes ago." Hunk nodded and Keith kissed him again, a little too long for someone who was supposed to be in a hurry. Then, he smiled at Hunk and left the room.  
  
Throughout his long, boring, strategic meeting, it felt like the end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

It was probably childish, but Keith couldn't help feeling restless and excited even.

It wasn't really anything big, not really. Couples shared beds all the time right? It wasn't anything more than that. But Hunk was just so amazing, so different from anyone Keith had liked before. Keith couldn't stop thinking of how lucky he was to even have someone like Hunk.

Finally, dinner passed and the Castles lights began to dim, signalling the beginning of the ships night cycle.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming or do you still have stuff to do?"

Keith looked up from what he was doing, "I'll be right there, just give me fifteen minutes."

Hunk left and Keith rushed to finish what he was doing before he headed to Hunk's room.

Once there, Hunk gave him an odd look, "You don't have pyjamas?"

"No? I don't usually wear those,"

"Oh, well that always works I guess?" Hunk flopped down on his bed, "I feel like this is going to be so awkward."

Keith laughed nervously, "Yeah. I feel like this usually happens more naturally."

Keith laid down next to Hunk and they stayed in silence for a couple minutes.

"Yup, called it," Hunk shifted so he could look at Keith, "This is awkward."

"I've been told that I'm apparently two degrees over what's normal for a human," Keith blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you want to cuddle, I'm naturally really warm."

Hunk snorted, "Yeah, okay, sure."

They changed places and shifted until they got comfortable. Keith felt his boyfriend's breathing slow, and he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off as well.

Neither of them had nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea first came to him after the fifth or so time the Castle was attacked in the middle of the night.

The alarms blared, and Hunk heard a dull thump followed by the sound of his door opening. He got up quickly, it wasn't that uncommon to have real emergencies in the middle of the night after all, and got ready.

When Keith got to the command room last, Hunk idly wondered if he should ask Keith to bring his stuff to Hunk's room since that would make everything so much easier for Keith at times like these. A second later, he realised that sounded like he was asking Keith to move in.

Hunk promptly decided to ignore the idea, and refused to think about it more than that.

Despite his efforts, the thought kept creeping into his head. It wasn't really a bad idea. Sharing a bed turned out to make them both feel safer than sleeping alone, and while it wasn't really a consistent fix for the nightmares and insomnia that seemed to go hand in hand with being a paladin, neither of them really needed it to be. Hunk preferred waking up from a nightmare to find Keith at barely an arm's length, and Hunk was pretty sure Keith just liked knowing Hunk was still there. As the weeks passed, it became rarer and rarer for them to sleep alone in their respective rooms.

Which wouldn't be a problem if the Galra had enough common decency to not attack them in the middle of the night on a weekly basis. Whenever Keith stayed in his room, it meant that Keith had to run down the hall all the way back to his room to then get dressed in his armour. Even though Keith didn't complain about it, Hunk could tell it annoyed him.

Still, asking Keith to bring all his stuff to Hunk's room and move in felt like a step too far too early. But it's not like Keith would ever be fiercely against it either.

Maybe Hunk was just anxious for no reason.

Keith and Hunk were alone relaxing after training when Hunk brought it up, "Hey, honey?" Keith looked up at Hunk from where he'd placed his head in Hunk's lap, "Do you want to bring your stuff, your armour and all that, to my room and like move in?"

Keith got up and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before laying back down, "Sure, I'll bring my stuff tonight."

Hunk blinked, surprised, "Seriously?"

"Yeah? It'll be so much easier than running all the way to my room all the time. Besides, it's another excuse to spend time with you."

Hunk laughed, feeling his anxiety slowly dissipate, "You're the best. I love you,"

"Love you too. But did you seriously think I was gonna say no?"

"Well, I'm always kind of anxious about stuff like this, you know that," Hunk answered.

"You shouldn't be, you're better at this relationship stuff than I am. I pretty much just go along with whatever you want." Keith paused then got up, "I changed my mind, I'm going to move my things right now, you gonna join me?"

Hunk smiled, getting up, "That sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post tomorrow since I'm going somewhere. Sorry!
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here it is:

  
"What do you think's in store for us in the future?"  
  
Keith put the pad he was reading down and shifted against Hunk, "Well, we're gonna find Shiro, put an end to the Galra once and for all, and then go back to Earth or something."  
  
Hunk hummed in agreement, "Yeah, but what about after that. What happens to us after when we're finally back on Earth?"  
  
"Oh," Keith passed a hand through his hair, thinking, "I don't know. I've never really thought that far."  
  
Hunk frowned, "You haven't?"  
  
"Not really, I just figured I'd go back to my house or something and wing it from there,"  
  
"Your house? You mean that shack you brought us too when we first rescued Shiro?" Keith nodded and Hunk continued, "Well that's not happening, even if we stop dating, I refuse to let one of my best friends live in a shack in the middle of nowhere that barely has electricity and running water."  
  
Keith shrugged, "It's cheaper than any apartment we could ever get,"  
  
Hunk laughed, "Something being ridiculously cheap isn't a great selling point Keith. Besides, when we come back we'll basically be heroes right? Our return'll have to be super public to stop some shady government organisation from snatching us up."  
  
"Even that might not stop them, the government probably has brainwashing machines or something. They'll make everyone forget we ever came except some people who'll be dismissed as crazy. They'll take us away, and then we'll never see daylight again. If we're lucky they'll let us be cellmates."  
  
"You're joking right?" Keith's snickers were his only answer. "You're horrible, I was worried you were serious for a second!" Despite his words, Hunk laughed with Keith.  
  
Their laughter died down and there were a couple moments of silence before Hunk started talking again, "Seriously though, what do you want for us on Earth? Think about it,"  
  
"I think..." Keith bit his lip while thinking. Hunk could feel butterflies in his stomach. It was unfair that his boyfriend was just so damn cute. "I think I'd like being with you, doing what you want to do."  
  
"That's such a cop out, but sure. I want to get an apartment, nothing too cheap, but nothing too big either. I want somewhere cozy. Maybe we could get a cat or a dog."

"That sounds perfect, but I don't know about pets. Animals really hated me back on Earth."

Hunk frowned, "Really? Do you think it's another Galra thing?"

"Not really, I just don't know how to act around them so they hate me."

"Okay, so apartment without any pets. Can we live close to Lance?"

Keith hesitated, "Sure, but not in the same building though. I have a feeling he'll end up living with us."

Hunk hesitated for a second, "What about somewhere near the ocean?"

"The ocean sounds nice. As long as it's not too up North, I hate cold weather."

"Okay so, here's what we've got so far for our future: somewhere near the ocean that's not too up North in a cozy apartment without any pets because animals apparently hate you, and close to Lance but not in the same building. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a dream babe." Keith took Hunk's hand in his and kissed it, "Just like you are."

Hunk smiled, "You're so sweet! I love you so much."

Instead of answering, Keith just smiled back and kissed Hunk's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hunk, don't go!"  
  
Hunk turned around and glared at Keith, furious, "How could you even say that? You know Shiro's there right? Don't you care about him at all?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Keith grit his teeth, how could Hunk not get this already, "But it's too dangerous to go get him right now do you remember what happened with Allura?"  
  
They'd been having the same argument for an hour, maybe even two. Keith was pretty sure he'd heard all of Hunk's arguments a dozen times by now. "How could you not want to save Shiro as soon as possible?", "How could you be so calm about all this?", all that and more. Keith was sick of it.  
  
How could Hunk not get that it was just too dangerous. The Galra knew that Voltron knew where Shiro was. They needed a solid plan, they couldn't just rush in and hope for the best like they'd done last time when they rescued Allura. They needed a real plan. They needed one more day. The Galra hadn't killed Shiro so far, and Keith was pretty confident they wouldn't. Shiro could last another day.  
  
Keith just had to stop himself from thinking about what the Galra would do to him during the day they couldn't come to his rescue.  
  
Keith just had to tell himself it was all for the best, it was Shiro would've wanted.

Thanks to Hunk, he was all too aware Shiro never would've made this call if it'd been any single one of them.  
  
Keith was tired, he had better things to do than argue with a rebellious teammate. Even if said teammate was his boyfriend. That was probably why he'd ended up saying whatever had made the others, even Allura who approved of waiting, gasp and had made Hunk widen his eyes with an unreadable expression before running to the Yellow Lion's hangar.  
  
Keith wasn't too sure what he'd said anymore. Between his anger and running after Hunk, it slipped from his mind. He'd fix it later, probably. Right now he just needed to make sure Hunk wouldn't reveal their location by taking the Yellow Lion to what was essentially a suicide mission.  
  
Hunk shook his head, angry frown never leaving his face, "I can't believe you right now."  
  
As Hunk turned toward his Lion and walked towards it, Keith realised he was actually planning to go save Shiro alone if no one else was willing to go right then. Panic seized Keith, he grabbed Hunk's wrist hard enough and that he wouldn't be able to free himself by simply pulling.  
  
"Hunk please," the panic and desperation in Keith's voice was obvious, much to his displeasure, "Hunk, please don't go."  
  
He could see Hunk deflate at his words. Hunk turned towards Keith, the anger still clear on his face, "Fine, but I'm still not happy about this."  
  
Keith nodded and let go of Hunk's arm. Without another word, Hunk rushed out of the hangar, leaving Keith alone with the Yellow Lion. He didn't move for several minutes, thinking over everything that had just happened.  
  
Finally, Keith decided that this entire thing, his entire life, was a mess. The best he could hope for right now was that he hadn't irreparably damaged his relationship with Hunk, and that they'd get Shiro back tomorrow.  
  
He took a deep breath and left the hangar, fully prepared to leave the hangar, go help with the planning for tomorrow's mission, and not see Hunk again until dinner. Keith almost jumped when he opened the hangar door only to find Hunk sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall opposite the door.  
  
"Hey, took you long enough. I was starting to get worried Yellow ate you or something," Keith stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. Hunk sighed and motioned for Keith to sit next to him, "Look, Keith, I'm sorry about before. I was being reckless and stubborn and stupid. I trust you to make the right decisions for all of us. I just don't trust you to make the best decision for _you_ ,"  
  
Keith frowned, "What's best for me doesn't matter, and I still don't understand why you care so much about when we get Shiro."  
  
"Don't say things like that. What's best for you does matter. You know you could infiltrate that Galra base and get Shiro right now." Keith was about to say something to counter that, but Hunk gave him a pointed look, "It's just, sure I care about Shiro, so do Pidge and Lance and Allura and Coran, but you have different relationship with him than the rest of us. I just kept thinking about what you told me you missed about him from back during your Garrison days, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't imagine you abandoning him like that even just for a day when you could get him right now."  
  
"It's too much of a risk though, what good is it if another one of us gets captured―"  
  
"I know okay! I know. I just thought that if someone kept pushing you'd relent and you'd stop being so hurt by your own decisions."  
  
"Hunk, it's not like that. I'm supposed to be the leader right now, I haven't even really had time to consider my feelings about this. I'm just doing what's the most logical."  
  
"That's not," Hunk looked down, took Keith's hand in his. "You're not supposed to have to make decisions that way. Sure, my thing was stupid and I could've handled that better, but don't you see how messed up this all is?"  
  
Keith shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Hunk's hand tightened around Keith's, "Let's just save Shiro tomorrow and figure it out from there."  
  
"Okay," Keith answered leaning his head on Hunk.  
  
"I love you Keith."  
  
"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

The mission hadn't gone well.  
  
It was just supposed to be a simple rescue mission. Get in, find the rebels the galra had taken prisoner, get out. Of course it couldn't have just gone that way. Of course it had to be a trap set up by this Lotor guy. Of course Pidge, Shiro and Lance had to end up all separated. Of course they'd then all had to end up injured.  
  
The only blessing they got was that none of them were on the brink of death when Keith and Hunk had finally managed to get passed the fleets defences to rescue them. Still, Hunk didn't know it for sure, but he had the feeling that if they'd been a couple minutes later they would've lost one of them. He could tell that was what Keith was thinking about too.  
  
It was a hard feeling to shake off.  
  
Which was probably why Hunk had spent the hours since the rescue staring at the healing pods they were put in; first Lance's, then Pidge's, and finally Shiro's; even though there was nothing he could do.  
  
Keith stayed with him for the first hour. Then he left. Hunk didn't hold it against him, Keith told him last time he'd ended up in a pod that they creeped him out. Looking at three of his teammates, his family basically, in those pods must've been too much for him. Around what Hunk assumed was his second hour of waiting, Keith brought him a blanket and a bowl of food goo.  
  
He didn't say anything. Hunk didn't really expect him too.  
  
They always got like this after a particularly brutal battle. Hunk never really knew if Keith got quiet because he didn't know what to say or if it was because he figured out that nothing he could say right after would really make Hunk feel better. Either way, it worked for both of them. They could always talk about what happened to them the day after. Not that they ever did.  
  
Six hours must've passed since the battle when Keith came again. The castle's night cycle started a while before, leaving Hunk in a relative darkness, only lit up by the three active pods. Keith sat down next to him for a while. Hunk leaned his head on Keith's shoulder.  
  
Hunk knew what came next. Keith would give him a couple more minutes then he would take Hunk's hand and silently plead for him to come to bed. Hunk hadn't decided if he'd go with him or not yet. Intellectually, he knew that Lance, Pidge and Shiro would be right there when they woke up tomorrow, none of them were due to come out until late afternoon tomorrow. He couldn't shake the feeling that the pods would malfunction while he tried to sleep.  
  
The decision was made for him when Keith took his hand and looked at him with tears threatening to fall. Hunk nodded silently and got up, leaving behind the blanket. He'd just use it tomorrow anyway.  
  
Keith didn't let go of his hand the entire way to their room. He opened the door without a word, took off his shoes, and went to bed, waiting for Hunk.  
  
Hunk noticed that whenever Keith didn't feel safe, or whenever he was scared he'd do that. Something about being able to leave immediately. Hunk could relate, though he wasn't willing to go to bed in his day clothes. Hunk changed into his pyjamas as fast as he could and joined Keith in bed.  
  
It was always a little awkward finding a position to sleep in without actually talking. Sometimes Keith didn't want to touch at all, other times he gripped Hunk so hard that Hunk could almost feel bruises forming. Still, he didn't want to be the one to break the silence.  
  
Eventually they got to a comfortable position: facing each other, Keith holding onto his shirt. After a few minutes, Hunk felt Keith pull on his shirt more and shake a bit. Then he felt his shirt get wet. He didn't comment on it.  
  
Hunk could almost tell what Keith was thinking. He was thinking about what would've happened if Hunk had been on that ship. Or he was thinking about how he could've lost Shiro again, only this time he'd know for sure it was real. Or he was thinking about how close he got to losing over half of his team, over half of his new family. Or, most likely, he was thinking about all those things.  
  
Hunk didn't know for sure though. He'd need to ask Keith about it. After what felt like forever, there was a loud sniffle and the crying stopped. Shortly after, Keith loosened his grip on Hunk's shirt and his breathing evened out. Hunk felt himself starting to drift as well.  
  
Before completely going to sleep, Hunk knew he had to talk about the battle and what came after with Keith at some point. It couldn't be healthy to lock everything inside like that, not even telling the person you love what's wrong. It wasn't a good way to cope. Hunk needed to talk to Keith about it. Not only for Keith, but also for himself. They needed to talk. Hunk promised himself he'd force himself and Keith to do just that, talk.  
  
But before even finishing the thought, Hunk knew they wouldn't.


End file.
